My life
by Lady Blue Shadow
Summary: Story about a part of Draco's life. He's not the spoiled brat everyone takes him for. They do not see it, though. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

"You know, Malfoy is so arrogant" Weasley says: "I mean, he's got a big house, tons of money and is a spoiled brat and all that, but does he have to rub it in our face?"

The other two of the Golden Trio nod.

I turn and curl my hands to fists. 'Gryffindorks, like they know something' I thought, trying to comfort myself, it did not work, however.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Malfoy? Going to rub it in our face about all the expensive presents you've got?" Potter asks snidely. 

"Leave me alone, Potter" I say and walk on to the Owlery, to my owl Ares.

Christmas holiday had just ended, and I had gotten presents, but they weren't like Potter thought they were. 'Damn Potter, thinking he's the only treathed badly at home.'

* * *

"What creature did this?" Madam Promfrey asks me. 

I merely shrug.

"If you want to talk, Mr Malfoy, I'm here, you know that, right?" she aska, and I nod, but I know she did not mean it. No one ever does.

* * *

I tripped. 

Malfoy's don't trip.

That's what my father always said, and I tried to stay standing, but couldn't. My broken arm had not healed yet, and I couldn't keep my balance.

I fell.

I heard a few Gryffindors laugh and bit my lip to stop from crying out in pain. More bruises. A new present.

* * *

Pansy told me today she loved me and cared for me. I had snorted. She couldn't love me. No one loves me. I'm not like Potter, trying to please everyone who says they love me. What was Pansy thinking? Narcissa probably told me I'd fall in her arms and ask her to marry me. 

No way.

I'd rather not marry at all than marry that pig.

Pansy'll go to the Malfoys. She'll tell them I wasn't acting nice enough this year. Lucius will give me a long talk, and then...

Potter, thinking he is the only one who has it bad at home!

* * *

"What's that, Longbottem?" I ask, looking at the ring he is wearing: "Where did you get it?" 

"My gran gave it to me, it belonged to my dad" he says and still backs away in fear.

"Oy, Malfoy, leave him alone!" Weasley shouts.

"I'm just looking, Weasley, it's not forbidden" I say.

"You just want it, like you want so much else!" Weasley says.

"Yeah" Potter agrees: "Want to swap with me for the summer, Malfoy? Perhaps you'll know what it's like not to have anything!"

"I'd love to, Potter" I murmur, but no one hears...

Longbottem stares at me as I walk away.

He did not hear.

I hope.

* * *

Severus told me to go to the Headmaster. 

"Mr Malfoy, Madam Promfrey told me you had bruises and a few broken bones. How did you get those?"

Potter is the Headmaster's favourite. Dumbledore calls _him_ Harry. Not me, I'm Mr Malfoy. Not Draco. Never Draco.

There's no grandfatherly tone, no, just the Headmaster's tone. The one he uses to almost everyone. Even to Lucius. I'm not like him. No, I'd never be like him.

"I fell" I say, loud, and clearly. "I've got homework, may I be excused?"

He nodds, of course he does. I'm no worry of him. I have people who... look after me. I'm not a hero who has no parents and lives with verbally abusing muggles. That's not me. But I'd rather be him then me. Perhaps he really wants to swap?

No, I can't let anyone go to Malfoy Manor instead of me.

They won't survive.

* * *

The Weaslette was crying today. The Trio, they were all worried. They hugged her, told her everything would be fine and that she did not need to worry. They kissed her on her cheek and forehead. All that to stop her from crying. 

Weak.

She's weak.

All people are cry are weak. Malfoys aren't weak. They don't cry.

Every time I cried when I was younger I would get hit. Just to stop me from crying. I don't cry anymore. Not at all. Never.

Crying is only for the weak.

Pansy mocked her. And they told _me_ to go away. Only because Pansy would do too then.

Gryffindorks are the worst people in the world.

No, they're not.

* * *

Granger slapped me again. Just because I wanted to have the same book she did. Potter and Weasley laughed. I got another bruise. I did not cry. I did not go to the Hospital Wing to have the bruise salved. Promfrey would've noticed that it wasn't my only bruise. My arm is still not totally healed. 

I asked Granger or I could have it after she had read it. She looked at me like I was mad. I must be.

She's a Mudblood.

Why would she be a Mudblood? There are more muggles in this world. They all get children. She's got magic, so what? I do too. I haven't called her that since Christmas, or even before that. They do not notice. I do not exist in their little world of love. They should grow up. There's no love in this world. I haven't seen anything that can be called love. Most parents love their children. Mine slap me.

If I'm in their way, or I mistreathed them. Or when I didn't mistreath my pet. Or the house-elves. I met Dobby in the kitchens, not long ago. He refused to help me. No shock there. I tried to make it up to him but it didn't work. It wouldn't work with me if my parents would try to make it up to me. Not possible. At all. The making up, I mean. And me forgiving them.

* * *

We played Gryffindor. They won. How the hell am I supposed to catch a snitch while my arm is half-broken? 

The Quidditch team tried to make me pay. I got detention for hexing every single one of them.

It's strange, how you can stand up against one person and you let the other person do anything to you.

Weasley had to rub it in my face that they won.

"Malfoy, couldn't see the snitch trough your ferret eyes?" he asked.

"Congratulations, Weasley" I only said, then once again went up to the Owlery.

* * *

I'm there now. In the Owlery. 

Ares is helping me with making a song. I'll probably never sing it. But it's nice to get away from the rest for awhile. Ares is the only one who understands me. He normally hides in the forest close to our house, but he's the only one who knows what I look like after every holiday.

He's got a girlfriend. It's a white snow owl. Her white feathers stand out against his black, but they seem both very happy. She let me stroke her. I know her from somewhere, but I'm not sure from where. I'm happy for him. I told him she'd better be from some half-blood or something. I see enough pure-bloods as it is.

* * *

I went home for the Easter holiday. I had to. I walked away though. He beat the hell out of me. I'm never going back. I'm roaming London now. Muggle London. I will not take any risks. I shrunk my trunk. I'm not sure if I'm going back to Hogwarts. Ares is flying with me sometimes. He goes to his friend more then often. I wonder if the other owner knows already.

My father threatened me in a letter. I ripped it. It was full of bullshit about pure bloods and the Dark Lord. I'll never have the Mark. Never.

I'm limping after the last beating and a few street urchins tried to rob me. I defended myself. No wand included. I just hit them. A few punches and they were gone.

I feel bad about it now. I hit them, like Lucius hit me.

They will manage. They will live. They know it's hard, even though they live on the street and I didn't for years. I am now, though. I steal food from shops. It's easy using magic.

* * *

"Malfoy? What happened to you?" Potter asks.

I raise an eyebrow: "What are you talking about, Potter? I just went home for the holidays, like I almost always do. I've gotten more presents then normal, that's all."

"You're limping."

"I know" I answer and then make my way to the Slytherin table. I sit down on the end, ignoring all the filthy looks trown my way. Of course Lucius would make sure the whole of Slytherin House knows that I'm disinherited. Pansy won't touch me. So something good came from the beating after all. She called me a bloodtraitor. I told her I'd rather be a bloodtraitor then a proud pure-blood kneeling to kiss a half-bloods robes. She tried to attack me. And left with purple hair and clothes a few seconds after. I won't hit a girl. I won't sink so low.

* * *

Madam Promfrey tried to drag me to the Hospital after dinner. The Headmaster asked me for a conversation. I refused. I'm not weak. I've looken after myself all my life. I won't need someone to start when it's over.

I've almost stopped limping now. Every thing went back to the way it was, except that the Slytherins don't want anything to do with me. Weasley thinks it's all an act to get in Potter's good grace because I'm a Dead Eather. I told him I wasn't. He wanted me to prove it by showing me my left fore arm. I refused. Everyone thinks I'm a Death Eater now. Only the Slytherins don't. Pansy asked Lucius if I was. When she cornored me with the stuff she found out, all lies from Lucius, of course, she told me she'd never would touch me again, not to think about marriage. I made a dance in the corridor, then hexed her, before she hexed me.

It will be soon the end of the school year. I'll pass with better grades then I've ever had. I had no Pansy to keep on bugging me to stop studying. I had best grades for Potions, Astronomy and COMC. No one believed it really. Granger cried. And of course, the Gryffindors blamed it on me. I just smiled and started pondering on where to stay for the holidays.

* * *

"Draco!" I hear someone say. I turn to see who it is. Hardly anyone calls me Draco anymore. 'Bloodtraitor', 'Slytherin scum' and 'Malfoy' are the most used. I'm not a Malfoy any longer, though. 

It was Professor Sinistra. One of the only teachers who calls me that, instead of Mr Malfoy. One of the reasons I work so hard for her class.

"Yes, Professor?" I ask.

"You are disowned aren't you? With whom are you staying in the holidays?"

I shrug: "Probably Ares and the street rats" I answer, in an attempt to joke.

Malfoys don't joke. That's why I try.

She doesn't laugh, she frowns. "You have no where to go?"

"No one wants a bloodtraitor" I answer: "The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs could care less about me, and the Slytherins see me as scum. I've got no family. So..."

"Why were you disowned in the first place?" she asked, starting to walk with me towards the Owlery.

"I wasn't disowned really, I ran away from home. Then I was disowned."

"Why did you ran away? Did you have problems with your parents?"

"I hate those people" I say, before I think about it: "They are no longer my parents."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it" I answer.

She nods: "I was thinking, Draco. How about you stay at my place over the summer? It's in the middle of London, no one will think about it and you'll still be close to your friends the street rats."

I stop abruptly: "Did you just invite me into your house?"

"Yes, I think I did."

"You do know that the chance is very big my father will try to find me, don't you?"

"I do" she says, and winks at me: "That's why I'm inviting you over. On the streets you've got more chance to get caught."

"That's right, but I don't care, I don't want you to get hurt."

"No one know I live there" she said: "According to the school I live in Austria."

"Why there?"

"I come from Australia, and Austria looks like it" she answers, eyes twinkling.

I smile: "Okay. But you will save yourself and not me."

"Deal" she says and we shake hands. I say goodbye to her at the door of the Owlery and enter.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW!**

**I never mend to go that far?! It was just something in my head I wrote out for you to read, now you're begging me and ordering me to write on about it. **

**Well, I'll try. **

* * *

I am waiting. 

It's the first of September, and after a hard holiday I'm in need of some peace. I'll find it in Hogwarts. No one talks to me anyway.

Professor Sinistra, Alex, as she wanted me to call her... I never thought she'd be called Alex, by the way, so I asked her about it. Turns out she's actually call Alexandria, but she didn't like the name, so turned it to Alex. I can see myself in that. I'm called Draconis. Draco is sooo much better. But still, you know, it makes everything think you've got something to do with a dragon.

Oh, yeah, Alex, I was at her house over the summer. Half of the summer, because most of my days were spent outside, with the street rats. My friends at the moment. And Ares, my best friend. At least Animals don't judge me. Alex is also teaching me how to become an Animagus, do you know how cool that is? I haven't gotten far though, but she promised me we'd go on with it in school.

Now I'm on the Hogwarts Express, waiting to be taken to school, and trying to avoid everybody. I took a compartment at the back at the train. I've locked it and warded it. There have been a few first years trying to get in, but other wise I'm left alone. That's good enough for me. I'm reading my Transfiguration book, again, for the fourth time, I think. I remember almost everything. I'm turning into Granger. But I want some good grades for my N.E.W.T.s. I need to get a job after this year. I'm not sure what I'll do. I think I'd like to be a Healer. Alex told me there is a good school for it in Australia, and since I can't very easily stay here, perhaps I'll go there.

We'll see...

Oh, and did I mention I'm Head Boy?

* * *

I over heard the Trio talking on my way to the Great Hall. Weasley complained about not getting to hex me as was tradition. I had exclaimed loudly: "Oh, damn, Weasley, sorry, I forgot, how about we do it tomorrow?" The looks on everybody's face was so worth it. Now they think Weasley and I are shagging or something. 

I'm sitting at the table now. Everyone is fussing over Pansy, but I don't know exactly why. Perhaps she married someone else now she couldn't marry me? She's loving all the attention she gets, and I sometimes saw her look at me and smirk as she put her hands on her belly. I think she's pregnant. I'm sorry for the man who gets a child as ugly as hers.

* * *

I take it back. 

I'm not sorry for the man who gets a child as ugly as Pansy's. She married Lucius. That's weird, you may think. But it isn't in the Wizarding world, or at least with the purebloods. Age doesn't matter. And as long as the other wife agrees, you can have more spouces. Narcissa agreed, so they could have an heir to the Malfoy name.

How do I know this, you might ask.

Pansy rubbed it in my face after dinner. I laughed, congratulate her, and left. To my rooms.

Seems I'm sleeping with the Head Girl. I don't know who she is, but I'm guessing on a certain Gryffindor.

* * *

Guess what? 

I was right.

Granger made Headgirl. She's sitting on the couch in the Head's common room. Potter and Weasley are with her. They're staring at me from the other couch.

Potter seems to be the first to get his voice back: "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" he asks.

"I live here, Potter" I answer: "I was made Headboy."

Granger groans and put her head in her hands. Weasley jumps up from the couch. "If you hurt her or go to her room while she sleeps or..."

"Don't worry, Weasley, I won't hurt your girlfriend. I'll even stay as far from her as possible, okay?"

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Granger asked, glaring at me.

"No, merely a statement" I answer.

"What do you mean, girlfriend?" Weasley asks: "She isn't my girlfriend!"

I stare at him. He must know they both are mad about each other. "Damn, Weasley. How thick can you be? You love her, she loves you, you should be shagging like rabbits around now!"

Weasley turns red, as well as Granger, but she looks hopeful at Weasley. Potter sniggers.

I roll my eyes at them, bid them a goodnight and leave to go to bed.

Tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

I slam the door close and hit the couch with my feet. 

I knew it.

This is the worst day of my life.

No, it isn't. Not really. It would be if I had a normal life, but I don't, so this is a normal bad day. Great.

It started this morning at breakfast. Pansy was once again having all the attention and she put a pussing charm on me, that would start every time I didn't look at her. She kept on smirking at me, drowning in the attention.

Then, at Transfiguration (It's a wonder by the way, that we didn't get Potions first thing.) Dumbledore came in, looking sour. Lucius was with him, and he started gawning over Pansy as well. He then whispered something to her and asked something from Dumbledore.

,,Mr Malfoy, your father wishes to speak to you" Dumbledore said.

I ignored them.

I'm not a Malfoy, and he is not my father.

Lucius grabbed my arm: "You will do as asked, Draco!"

I brushed myself free. I'm quite proud about that. I didn't give in like I would do normally.

"I haven't heard anyone asking me anything, Malfoy" I snapped at him and tried to sit again.

He kicked and hit me, before he got Dumbledore's wand on him.

"I appreciate it would you not hurt a student of my school, Mr Malfoy" Dumbledore said.

I merely stood up, earning gasps and brushed of the dust, before sitting down again.

My leg still hurts from the kick, and I'm limping again.

The Slytherins ignore me, and the rest of the school doesn't really believe the 'rumours' about Lucius kicking me and hitting me. If only I wasn't limping.

* * *

That wouldn't be so bad, you might think. But then, I got Potions, last class, and a double, with the Gryffindors. Snape made the pairs. I had to go with Potter, just to annoy him. 

I didn't annoy him though. I just snapped at him to stay out of my way so I would get a good grate, and he did. Well, at the beginning.

When I came back from the Ingredients Cupboard, limping of course, he stated that I was limping again.

"Present from Lucius when he visited the Transfiguration class" I said, and tried to concentrate on the potion.

"You were limping at Easter" he said: "Did your father do that?"

"I don't have a father, Potter. Never had, either."

"Everyone has a father, Malfoy" he said.

"I don't Potter. And you know what. I wished I were you."

The conversation stopped there.

* * *

At dinner, I got Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Madam Promfrey fussing over me. 

Dumbledore started: "Mr Malfoy, why didn't you go to the Hospital Wing after class?"

"Mr Malfoy, you should've know we could help you" McGonagall said: "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I told you you could tell me anything" Madam Promfrey said, trying to get her hands on me to eximine me.

I stood up, glaring at the lot of them: "I never went to the Hospital before. I didn't tell you, because you don't care and you won't believe me. I'm just the spoiled little brat who gets everything he wished for. I'm not Potter. I don't need anyone to look after me. No one ever looked after me. I just need to do whatever they tell me and I'll be left alone. It didn't work though. Every time the beating would get worse. Don't you think I noticed? Don't you think I'd rather stay here for Christmas? Of course not. Because _I am not Potter_!" I had turned around, sure the whole school was staring at me by now, and marched straigth to my rooms.

The marching did nothing to help my leg. I can hear the Gryffindors coming. They're asking questions. Questions they want to ask me. I decide to be Slytherin-like. I go to my room. I don't want to face them. Damn Gryffindors. Nothing good can come from them.

* * *

I am avoiding breakfast this morning. I do not want any of their questions. They failed me. Every single one of them. By dinner they will have forgotten what happened, they always do. Alex is with me. She's quiet, not saying a thing. She just sits with me while I'm pretending to read my Potion book. All the teachers, and Granger and Potter have tried to come in to my bedroom, but I only have let Alex in. She's the only one I can trust. So far. Ares is also here. He's hooting softly from where he's sitting on his perch. 

I sigh.

Alex looks up: "Can I do anything?" she asks.

I give her a faint smile: "Get me off this world?" I suggest.

She shakes her head: "Sorry, I'm not powerful enough for that. Unless you want me to kill you, and I will never do that."

"Nah, I don't want you to kill me" I say, aware that almost all the teachers are listening: "Wouldn't be good to get killed now it's all over. You know. This reminds me of something a street urchin told me this summer: Don't worry about life, you won't survive it anyway. He's right, you know. I'm not going to survive it. Hell, I'd probably won't make it until my hundred's birthday. I'm to messed up for it."

She stays silent.

I sigh again.

"Will you quit sighing?" she asks.

I sigh again, just because I know she hates it.

She does not ask again. She flungs herself at me and we wrestle until I've got her pressed against the floor. Somewhere we must've fallen off the bed. She struggles, then gives in: "Okay, you've won, now let me go!"

I don't, I just sit there, staring. "I had no idea you could hold power over someone like this" I murmur. She stares up at me. There's no fear in her eyes, and I realise then that she trusts me. She'd trust me with her life. I smile at her, then get up.

* * *

I was wrong again. 

They haven't forgotten it at dinner. I know. This is the first meal I showed up for today. Even some of the Slytherins are looking worried at me. Blaise has gone over himself to sit next to me. We have never talked before. Now he's chatting the ears off my head. (A/N: sorry, Dutch expression) He's good enough company. Pansy keeps on staring at me, trying to get eye-contact and her questions asnwered before having to ask them. I pretend I do not see her. Why would I? She got me in the mess most of the times, she probably didn't know it was like that. Good for her.

Blaise hasn't asked a thing about Lucius yet, which I'm very graceful for. I wished we had talked before now. He's nice, when he is silent for a while. He keeps asking me about the team, though. That they wanted me back. Did I forgot to mention I'm off? Well, know you know. I stopped playing on the team this school year. I can fly by myself. The team is always hating me anyway, since I don't catch the snitch. I'm going to sit back and gloat when their new seeker is going to be worse then me. Perhaps I'll even cheer when Potter catches the snitch... neh, no need to make it over do it.

I stand up and say goodbye to Blaise, ask him if he wants to come to the Heads room some time and give him the password, I then leave. Everyone is staring at me as I limp out. They can go to Hell, I don't care.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, it's been long since I last updated, but I wrote this chapter out, but it didn't work and I deleted it totally, then started again. **

**Hope you like it.

* * *

**"Draco Malfoy! You will tell me right now what happened to you!"

I turn around to see Granger sitting in an armchair in our shared common room.

"You're not my mother, Granger, stop acting like her" I answer.

She gasps.

Good.

She takes it likes the insult it is.

I turn and stalk to my room. I need to have a good nights sleep. I undress and take the bottle of Dreamless Sleep out of my pocket. Severus slipped it to me as I left the hall. I need it. I can't sleep otherwise. My nightmares are worse then ever.

* * *

I finally slept well, but I know you can only have a bottle of Dreamless Sleep once in awhile, else you get addicted. 

I smile at Blaise as I enter the Hall, but he doesn't sit next to me. He takes a seat next to Daphne Greengrass. Those two have the strangest relationship I know. Some times they seem more then friends, then they ignore each other and otherwise they stay silent, staring at each other as if they knew each others thoughts.

I do not stop him from sitting next to her. It is not my right. I'm just another friend, not his best one.

I sit down at the end of the table and start to eat. I need to eat good if I am to survive a Potion class.

Severus is acting like he dislikes me greatly, even though I know he doesn't mean it. He's a spy. I don't get why the other Slytherins haven't figured it out yet, but I guess they are all just dumb.

* * *

"I think we need a word, Malfoy" Potter says, walking over to me and looks down at me. 

"What about?" I ask, leaning against the wall.

"About how you treat Hermione" Weasley cuts in: "She told us, you know." He glares at me heatedly.

I stand straight, wincing as I stand on my bad leg: "So, what are you going to do? Hex the criple boy? Beat him? It can hardly be worse then what I've taken, Weasley, but you can of course take your best shot."

Weasley pales and backs of slightly.

"Malfoy, we're not..." Potte started, but I cut him off: "No Potter, I don't need to hear anything from you. I'm sorry about the way I treated the Head Girl, but tell her to mind her own business for once. And I'm not talking to either of you as long as you don't adress me in the right way."

I then turn and walk into the Potion classroom.

* * *

There's a knock on the door and it opens, just as I gulp down my Dreamless Sleep Potion. It has been three days since I took the last one, long enough. 

"Draco! What's that?" Granger asks.

"Dreamless Sleep" I answer, already feeling it start to work on my body, and I lay into my bed.

"You know you can't take it too often, don't you, it's addic..."

I hear no more, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I'm paired up with Longbottem for Potions today. I have already seen that telling him to mind his own business won't work, so I try to do it differently. 

I hold him back as he tries to put in Wormwood. "Do you know why you're putting it in, Longbottem?" I ask.

"I... It says so in the re... recipe." Longbottem stutters.

I roll my eyes so he won't see it: "You can't put in Wormwood just because it says so in the recipe, Longbottem, you have to know _why_ you're putting it in."

"Why?" he asks.

"Because wormwood acts with the powdered moonstone and makes sure the potion really does heal the wounds after the warts disappear."

"Why do you want me to know that?" Longbottem asks.

"Because making Potions is nicer if you have a goal to reach, alright? Now, put in twice as much wormwood as you put in powdered moonstone."

"It doesn't says so in the recipe."

"The recipe sucks, Longbottem. Two parts of wormwood act with one part powdered moonstone, alright?"

Longbottem nods and does as he's told.

By the end of the lesson our potion is near perfect.

"Very good, Mr Malfoy, ten points to Slytherin."

"What will we do next class, sir?"

"Page 46, Malfoy" Snape sneers, then leaves.

"Ten points to Gryffindor, meet me in the library, Longbottem, after dinner. Don't be late."

* * *

"Where are you going, Draco?" Granger asked.

"Mind your own business, Granger, I'm meeting Longbottem in the library" I say: "For potions. He needs to get his help somewhere."

She frownes as I walk away.

* * *

"Neville?" someone says and we both look up to see who it is.

"Neville, what are you doing here with Malfoy?" It's Potter, typical.

"Draco's helping me understand Potions" Longbottem answers.

I smile at him, I finally got him so far to say Draco instead of Malfoy.

Potter glares at me and leaves.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

The first match of the year has come and gone.

Slytherin lost... again. This time it was worse then ever. The seeker didn't even notice Potter going after the snitch! I had to laugh so hard tears came into my eyes. It had become 270-40.

Afterwards the Gryffindors made fun of the Slytherin team, I was one of the bystanders, standing next to Neville, who was smirking.

Yes, I have a great influence on Neville. Well, at least that's my opinion. He's getting more Slytherin every day. The Gryffindors are also noticing it. Neville isn't as shy as he used to be. I made him feel like he's worth it. And he is... probably more then me. He may not have parents that recognize him or something, but his grandmother loves him. Mine is dead. And my parents hate me. Pansy is acting like a virgin in need to be saved around me and the rest of the Slytherins hate my guts. And I can handle that. Neville is my friend. I like him. And yes, I do have a great influence on him.

Just like he on me.

* * *

"Draco!"

I look around to see Alex walking towards me: "Yes?"

"I thought you might want to know... He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is said to be fighting the Final Battle before this year is over. I think you might want to be prepared?"

"Yes, thank you" I said.

Training, that's what I need to do, nothing more then that. I need to be ready for the bastard when he gets here, and I need to get him down.

Well, I'll probably have to let Potter get the Dark Lord down, but I can bring Lucius down. If I see the bastard I'll kill him, Azkaban or no.

Bastard ruined my life. I will ruin his.

* * *

Where're you going, Draco?" Neville asks me as I stride past him.

I stop and turn to him, smiling: "I'm going to look for that room you used for the DA... hey, do you know where it is again?"

"Why do you need it?" Neville asks: "We still use it for DA, you know. I don't think the others would appreciate it if I told you where it is."

"I'm not going to sabotage it, you know."

"Then what do you need it for?" Neville asks.

"Training" I answer: "I have to train in order to be able to fight in the war. I don't want to die, you know, and I _do_ want to fight."

"With whom"?" Neville asks: "On which side will you be fighting?"

I stare at the ceiling as if thinking: "Nobody's side, I guess, your side. I don't know. I don't want to kill any of my friends, you know. I don't want to kill you or Blaise, but I think I'm siding with the light. You know... I am fighting to kill of my father, bastard" I add in a mutter.

"It's on the seventh floor" Neville says: "Don't tell them I told you please."

"I won't" I say: "But they'll probably guess it themselves, we are rather close, you know."

Neville smiles: "Yes, we are."

* * *

I move to the wall taspestry of some person that thought he could learn Trolls dance. I roll my eyes, everyone knows you can not teach Trolls anything, and they are way to ponderous to move gracefully anyhow. Neville said I had to walk by three times and think hard about what I wanted.

I know what I want. I want the practise room of the Manor, here, at Hogwarts, down to last creak in the wall. I want it because it is the best place to practise magic. I also want some sort of library with it, since I want to read up on useful spells. I want to learn as much as I can on all sorts of magic and then I want to surpass my father. I'll show him what kind of heir I could've become, he would hate it, therefore, I will. I want him to see my power when I battel him, I want to win.

I want my father.

Dead.

At my feet.

He should watch out.

Draco Malfoy always gets what he wants.

* * *

Another Potion lesson.

I smile as Neville enters. Oh yes, today is going to be the day he's going to make the potion. let's see if he's learned anything.

"I'll go get the ingredients" I say after Severus has blown in in his usual style. He always does that, it stopped being scare after what? The tenth time? Real quick anyway. Well, unless you're a Gryffindor, I swear, they still freak out.

* * *

"Mr Malfoy, do you not have anything else to do in my lesson then fall asleep?" the icy tone of Severus cuts trough my slumber.

I blink and look up: "I'm not sleeping, Professor, I am supervising" I say, smirking: "As you can see, it's working."

Merlin, I hope Neville didn't mess up, that would totally ruin my image.

I take a peek at our cauldron, and what d'you know? Perfect!

Severus's lips thin: "Detention for you, Mr Malfoy, for backtalking your Professor. This Saturday, at seven."

"Yes, Professor, I'm sorry, Professor" I say, a smirk tugging the ends of my lips.

I see it shortly mirrored on Severus's face, before a mask slips over it and he turns away.

I pat Neville on his back: "Good job, Neville."

He smiles, clearly not minding I fell asleep as his partner: "Thanks to you" he says, but then smirks: "Now you can clean up, since I've done the rest of the potion."

I groan, he knows I hate cleaning.

How Slytherin of him.

Blackmailing a person to do something they hate, because he does not wish to dirty his own hands.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, hope you like it.**

**Reviews might help me write faster. (A)**

**Lady K. Malfoy**


	5. Chapter 5

Neville gave me a coin, one of those Galleons Granger made in order for them to know when the meeting was of the DA. He didn't give it to me so I could come, but so I could avoid them. It was a smart idea. I hadn't thought of it.

Neville has also been helping me with Herbology, and for the first time in my life I actually think it's interesting.

I'm glad to have a friend.

* * *

I sit down with a groan.

This is harder then I ever expected.

I have to keep up though. I have to train. I will never be able to fight Lucius and win if I'm not in shape. It's hard to train all days and I have to keep up with my homework, else the professors will notice.

One thought helps me keep up, even if I have to wake at five in the morning for it:

I want Lucius dead at my feat, before the year's over.

* * *

"Draco? Where are you going now?" Blaise asks: "I hardly see you around anymore. What's got you so busy."

I stiffen, will he tell all the Slytherins?

"I've been busy studying" I say: "I want to go to the Wizarding University in Australia."

It's not a lie, I've been thinking about it, actually Alex has told me about it, and I reckoned it could be a good idea. But it's not the whole truth.

He doesn't need to know.

* * *

I had a talk with Neville today, apparently the DA suspect someone of using the Room of Requirement. They don't know who it is, but they want to find out. I have to be extra careful according to Neville. I don't think it matters that much, personally, the room is for all who require it, right? So they have no right to keep me from it.

That's what I told him.

He laughed nervously and said: "As long as you know what you're doing" before he left to find his girlfriend...

* * *

Did I mention Neville has a girlfriend? No? Well, he's got one. She's called Luna Lovegood, and her nickname is Loony, because, apparently she's a bit loony.

I like her though, she _knows _things.

* * *

The training has intensified for me, as has the amount of homework. Every spare time of the day I have is either settled in my rooms or the library in order to make homework, or in the Room of Requirement, training in order to be able to defeat Lucius.

Granger is noticing I'm not around her much, and she has been wondering where I've been going, I can see it in her eyes when she looks at me.

She will probably find out, sooner or later.

* * *

I yawn as I enter my and Granger's room. I'm tired of all the work I've put myself into, and I can't fight against my father tired, so I've tried to get enough sleep lately.

"Where have you been?" someone asks me.

Of course it's Granger again, she's always on my back.

"Learning" I tell her, and try walking past her to go to my room.

"You weren't in the library" she says: "I just came from them. Then I went by the kitchen's for a snack and ended up here. Where you with the Slytherins?"

"The Slytherins hate my guts, Granger." I remind her: "Or have you forgotten?"

"Then where were you, and what were you doing?" she asks.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" I ask annoyed: "You're not my safe-keeper, Granger, and I don't need one, either."

"This is not to keep you safe" she says softly: "It's to keep Harry safe."

I stare at her incredously.

* * *

I fall down on my bed in anger.

She thinks it's all an act, everyone thinks it's an act.

They all think it's a plot from Voldemort to get back at Harry Potter. What a bunch of losers!

I get up and kick my bed, the bed shakes as I kick it again and again.

My threshold for pain has grown so much I hardly even feel it.

It has always been high, of course, but now it's even higher then before.

* * *

I need to calm down after Granger's accusations, and the fact everyone thinks it's real after Granger told them I didn't deny it.

The best way to do this is by smashing up dolls, like I'm used to.

The Room of Requirement has enough practise dolls to crush until I have calmed down.

Or as far calm as I can be these days.

* * *

"Mr Malfoy, the staff has been worried about you. Is there a reason why you have been trying so hard in class? And why are you hardly at the meals anymore?" McGonagall asks me as class ends.

Some of the Gryffindors stay behind to hear my answer, the Golden Trio among them.

"I am merely not as hungry as I used to be, as to why I'm trying so hard? I've ambitions to go the the Wizarding University in Australia, and what I do with my spare time is private bussiness, you surely wouldn't agree would you know, Madam" I answer as if it was the most normal thing to say.

"Mr Malfoy, if you are doing illegal things inside this castle I will..." McGonagall starts to say.

I interrupt her: "Oh, I assure you Professor, what I am doing is far from illegal, since I'm not the only one doing it and none of the others have been punished, even if you know they do it."

I leave them shocked, and thinking.

* * *

I don't know how this happened. How did I not notice the coin started to burn?

_Flashback_

I was just practising for the first time on practising dolls that seemed alive and breathing, when the door to the Room opened and someone entered.

Shocked by the sudden entrance I turned my wand on the person and was about to curse him when I noticed who it was.

_End of Flashback_

Harry Potter.

Of all people that could enter the room it had to be Harry-sodding-Potter.

Flanked with his cronies and staring at me as if his worries were shown to be real.

I was caught in the act of murdering innocent practising dolls, and the moment he opens his mouth to speak I burst out in laughter at that simple thought and became breathless as I relieve some stress that had been building up in me this entire week.

* * *

When I was calm again I stare at them again and smirk: "So, Potter, what are you doing here? Interrupting my training?"

"DA has to practise, so get out!" He growls.

"Oh, so sorry, I didn't think this was a private room for the DA. It's the Room of Requirement, you know, and I required a place to practise."

"Practise for what? The Final Battle?" Weasley snarls.

I raise an eyebrow: "Yes, it surely isn't for my N.E.W.T.'s, you know."

Weasley whips out his wand: "I knew it, you are a Death Eater!"

I roll my eyes: "Can you get any thicker, Weasley?"

"I am not thick!" Weasley says.

I groan, then turn my back on them: "Now, if you don't mind, I'll keep practising." I close my eyes and require from the Room to once more attack me with practising dolls.

Apparently they are so real Granger shrieks when one of them walks out of the wall.

I whip around at her scream and blow the doll to pieces. What followed was an attack of more and more dolls.

In the mean time more persons from the DA enter the room, and are staring at me, I ignore them in favour of destroying the dolls, who are practically flying at me.

* * *

After about twenty minutes of me destroying more practising dolls and the entire DA in the room I decide to give them their chance to practise, since I was practising for an hour and a half already. The room of requirement stops sending dolls to me, I shot the last few down and walk to a table that had appeared with a towel and a bottle water on it. I shrug out of my practising robes, pull of my shirt and rub some sweat of my face before taking a deep drink from the bottle. The rest of the water I let fall over myself, drenching my pants, but cooling me down effectively. I then look over at the DA: "Go ahead, I'm not stopping you. I'll just shower in my room today."

Some of the girls are staring at me in lust, I shudder, I should leave before I get attacked I decide.

"Hello dragon" a dreamy voice says to my left.

I look straight at Luna, who is wearing raddish earrings today. "Hello, Luna, how are you today?"

"The Wrackspurts are breeding" Luna says, in her dreamy voice: "I think they want to enter our ears with many at the time, dragon. You should wear raddish earrings, dragon."

Neville stares at his girlfriends as if she is nutts, as did most of the rest of the room.

I roll my eyes, they are so stupid: "Yeah, I know what you mean" I say: "We'll be prepared when they come."

Honestly, it was clear to me she spoke of the Death Eaters who were building their army. Only the earring comment was a bit weird, but it spoke that we did need to be prepared. Wrackspurts were the monsters Luna saw in her mind when she had her visions.

Didn't I mention she's a seer?

She's weird, but a seer.

* * *

"Malfoy, I want to talk to you" Potter speaks the moment he saw me enter the Great Hall the next morning.

I ignore him completely.

Didn't I mention I'm not a Malfoy any longer? When will it go trough that thick skull of his?

He sighs and starts again: "Malfoy..."

I keep ignoring him but he doesn't seem to care and speaks on: "I need to know what side you are on" he says.

When I don't answer he groans: "Draco, what side are you on?"

"Certainly not on the Wrackspurts' side" I answer.

Potter growles: "Stop acting like Luna, you're not stupid!"

"Do you think Luna's stupid?" I ask threatingly, slowly taking out my wand, hexing him might release some stress as well.

"Everyone knows Wrackspurts don't exist!" Harry says.

"Don't they?" I ask: "Have you ever seen them, then?"

"No, of course not" Harry said: "Because they don't exist!"

"But Luna sees them, so they must exist somewhere" I reply, hoping he gets what I'm saying.

"Luna is... not really right in her mind" Harry answers: "She's loyal and all, but she wears raddish earrings!"

"Luna knows what she sees, and she's not crazy!" I defend her: "You obviously don't know anything!"

"Wrackspurts have never been seen by anyone but Luna! How do you trust her they're real?"

"Because I know Luna speaks the truth!" I answer: "If you for once listened to her, you'd know she's speaking the truth!"

"You insane, Malfoy, do you know what she told me today? She told me that the air was tingling with Wrackspurt magic and that they'd be here before the end of the week! That there already were Wrackspurts in the castle! That they had entered some student's ears!"

I blanch: "She said that?" I ask in a small voice: "Are you sure?"

I don't notice the rest of the Golden Trio coming closer.

"Don't tell me you actually believe her!" Potter argues.

I groan: "You really are stupid, Potter, can't you see she's a seer, she means the Death Eaters will be here in a week and that some of the students are Death Eaters! How can you be so stupid!"

"Seers don't exist" Granger says snottily: "Trelawny is a fraud!"

"She's a prophet, not a seer!" I argue: "She only sees things when something bad's going to happen or things like that! Luna is a real seer! She goes into a trance and sees things in her mind that really are going to happen. Only she does not see things as we do. The Death Eaters are monsters in her vision, Wrackspurts, she calls them! Don't you think she looked trough every creature book she has ever seen to look for the monster in her mind? She had to make up a name to make clear what she saw, so she doped them Wrackspurts, because there was no name for it, because only she could see them!"

Granger looks at me as if I am a lunatic and I growl at her, trowing up my hands: "Okay, don't believe me, then. I will show you! Death Eaters are going to be entering the Hogwarts Grounds this week, and you all better be ready. Maybe you should practise some more with the DA, so they are all ready for it."

"Don't tell me what to do, Malfoy" Potter growls.

"Fine, your loss then" I say, turning and stalking away. I hope they have enough sense to at least think over what I've said.

* * *

**I changed the rating to M because there might be some words not meant for younger people, and a very very maybe some slash, I'm not sure about that though.**

**Lady K. Malfoy**


	6. Chapter 6

I blast the next doll coming at me to pieces. Sweat was dripping down my chest and soaked my trousers. I had given up on wearing a shirt or robes. I was skiping Charms right now, and I doubted that Professor Banning was impressed. As headboy I should give a good example to the other students, but at the moment I could care less. The Death Eaters were going to attack this week, and I needed to be ready for them. I needed to be ready to kill the bastard who gave me life. If I wasn't, it could cost me my life.

"Draco, stop it" a soft voice calls: "You look like shit and you have been at it for two hours. You need to stop."

I turn and look at Luna, the last dolls vanish and I close my eyes wearily: "Luna, it's going to happen this week, I need to be ready."

"You will only tire yourself out like this" Luna says: "You can't fight your father if you're dead on your legs. Stop and take a break, go read a book about hexes or something, but, please, just stop for awhile."

I give her a tired smile: "You are right, like usual. I really need a shower."

"Good to know you know it youself" she says as she walks up to me: "Are you alright?"

I smile thightly, everything was catching up on me: "I'll be fine, once this is over."

Luna smiles and hugs me to her. I wrap my arms around her and bury my head into her hair. "Yes, you'll be alright."

"What the fuck is going on here?"

* * *

Luna is glaring at the DA who have just entered. Neville is looking at me as if I am a demon.

"I saw you! What were you doing with _my _girlfriend?" he asks me, his voice angrier than I have ever heard him.

"I was just hugging him!" Luna says.

"You never hug anyone but me!" Neville says back: "Why were you hugging him?"

I groan and rub my eyes: "It's not what you think."

"I think it's exactly what he thinks it is" Weasley snarles: "How long has this been going on?"

The rest of the DA is glaring at me as if I killed their favourite pet.

Luna bits her lip but stays silent. I get up and growl: "It was nothing. Any feelings I might have for Luna will be totally brotherly like."

"Yeah, we saw that" Potter says, glaring at both of us.

Luna is about to say something, but she stops as I step up to Potter and say: "You know why that is, Potter? I'm gay. I don't like girls. Not at all. Pansy made sure of that." I turn around and leave the Room or Requirement.

* * *

I'm in detention for skipping charms class. Professor Snape watches me like a hawk as I make the potions he required from me. It's not helping. Brewing potions is like eating, you can think while doing it. And as my thoughts swirl trough my mind I can hardly keep up. This is the last potion I have to brew. After this one I'll have to leave to find a place where I can have a break-down. Everything is catching up with me right now. I watch silently as the potion turns light blue and reaches it's last stage.

"Very good, Mr Draco. Now, get out of my classroom" Snape says calmly. Just before I leave, he puts a hand on my shoulder. His obsidian eyes look into mine and he says softly: "Take care, Draco."

It fills me with warmth. "Thank you" I whisper, before I leave to find that dark spot to have my break-down.

* * *

I decided this morning to spent my free afternoon with Ares before training once more. I walk up to the Owlery and open the door. As I step inside two owls fly towards me and I stick out both my arms. This has happened before. Ares and his girlfriend often come together to me.

"Hello there" I say softly, watching both of them fondly, as they give each other what seems to be an owl kiss. "How are you both today? Did you have fun?"

"Malfoy" a voice says.

My head shoots up as I see Harry Potter staring at me, or more precisely, the owl on my arm.

"Yes, Potter?" I ask him tiredly, I doubt I can take more bullshit.

"Is that your owl?" he asks me, strangely polite.

"Only the black one" I answer: "The other is his girlfriend, I suppose, but I don't know who owns her."

"What's his name?" He then asks.

"His name is Ares... what's with all the questions?" I ask.

"Hedwig" he says, holding out an arm, the white owl loooks at me for a moment longer before flying of my arm and landing on Potter's.

"She's yours?" I ask him.

"Yes" he answers: "I had no idea her new friend was your owl."

"Me neither" I say, before softly stroking the wing Ares has unfolded, as if to show off.

"Do you... mind?" Potter then asks.

"Mind what? That they're togheter? No, in my opinion they're free to do whatever they want, as long as Ares doesn't leave me, because I can't afford a new owl."

"Oh" Potter whispers softly.

I raise an eyebrow, before stalking to the window to look outside. It's peaceful, I snort, the calm before the storm.

* * *

"Made a new friend, Malfoy?" Blaise asks me as I sit down next to him on the Slytherin table. Almost the entire Hall quiets down to hear my answer.

"What are you talking about, Blaise?"

"Creevey made a picture of you and Potter together in the Owlery."

"Huh" was my smart answer. "Nice for him." I stood up with my quickly gathered dinner and left: "See you later Blaise, got to study." Of course it was a lie, I didn't even want to study. I wanted to beat Lucius' arse into pulp before gaining the Malfoy title for myself, like I deserve.

* * *

Luna has red eyes. I would like to kill the person who made her cry, but they'll apologize when they see I'm right. I closed my eyes softly and pressed her into my side. "We'll be okay, Luna, I can promise you, after the war I'll do anything to make everything okay, okay?"

"I'll hold you to it" she whispered into my chest. She looked up with her dreamy blue eyes, though they were still slightly red.

"Then I'd better do my utmost best to make sure it happens, shouldn't I?" I asked her.

"Yes" she whispers, before reaching up and pressing a kiss on my cheek. "Brother."

I close my eyes and whisper back: "Sister."

"I always wanted an older brother" she says, smiling at me.

"And I always wanted a sibling. Soon I'll have two." I smile at her.

"You will take care of Pansy's son?" she asks me.

"Pansy's son is a Malfoy and my brother. Malfoys always take care of each other."

* * *

The doors of the Great Hall slam open as Luna runs inside, straight to me, where I am seated at the Slytherin table. She casts herself in my lap, under glares of Pansy and the Gryffindor friends of Neville. She sobs into my chest.

"Luna?" I ask her, slowly rocking her.

"Wrackspurts" she mumbles: "So many, coming before dawn. And... others. Monsters, no idea what. Brother... need to be prepared."

I stand and till her up. The training has made me stronger, I'm aware. "Everything will be okay, Luna. I'll make sure of it. Okay?"

She nods, buries her head into my chest, and slowly falls asleep. I reckon she can sleep in my bed, I am not going to sleep tonight anyway. I don't need to prepare myself this time, I need to prepare the castle. I need to get the Death Eater Slytherins out of the castle so the Dark Lord can't take it from the inside, and I need to make sure the rest of the students are safe. The teachers need to be warned and the DA, I suppose. They are ready. They have to be ready!

* * *

"Potter!" I call out as I see him just before he reaches the Fat Lady."

He turns: "What do you want this time, Malfoy? To tell me that there are Wrackspurts attacking the castle?" he sneers, causing Weasley to laugh, but Granger looks at me with a half scared look.

"Actually..." I start.

"Leave it, Malfoy, I don't believe scumbags like you" Potter says, waving his hand as if to wave me off.

"Death Eaters are attacking before dawn. If you want to be prepared you'd better call the DA. Or you can choose not to believe me and get surprised" I say: "I'm going to warn the teachers, if they don't know yet."

"Who's your source, Malfoy? Lovegood?" Weasley asked: "Loony doesn't even know her normal creatures!"

"Talking about creatures, I doubt that the Dark Lord will only take his Death Eaters with him as he marches on Hogwarts."

Weasley and Potter snort and I shrug before turning to walk away.

"Wait!" Granger says at once and I turn once more: "Did Luna really say that Malfoy, today? Are you sure?"

"Granger, I'd give you right hand if it weren't true."

"We should prepare" she said, turning to the two boys.

"What? You are going to believe the slimy snake?" Weasley snarls.

"Yes" Granger says: "And if you don't, than that's your problem, not mine. Draco, what do you think should happen?"

"Under no circumstances should we tell the students already what we know" Draco said: "We need to get them calmly to the Great Hall just before the attack. I need to get the Death Eaters in Slytherin out of the castle, otherwise they could take the castle from the inside. I can pretend the Dark Lord told me so. They never totally believed I turned side. I'll tell them it was to become close to the Golden Trio and exchange information to the Dark Lord about you. I know how to manipulate them. You need to have the DA ready and get some of them who refer healing in the hospital wing, we need them there. The teachers need to be warned, Dumbledore knows how to make sure everything works. Professor Snape can help me convince the Slytherins. Then, when the attack starts, I hope we can have enough Aurors in the castle, and members of the Order of the Phoenix, if they still exist. We need to have a quick attack. Potter needs to get the Dark Lord killed then" I say then mumble: "And I can kill my father."

When I see their faces, I know they will help me.

* * *

**So, I wrote again! Hooray!**

**I hope it makes you happy and don't mind that you had to wait so long for this chapter.**

**I think the next chapter will be the fight, but I'm not sure. The preparations will be in there as well. **

**I hope to update soon, but I can't be too sure.**

**And thanks for the reviews, I hope you will review once more! (or for the first time)**

**Lady K. Malfoy**


	7. Chapter 7

**And here we are with the long awaited chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

"We warned the teachers" Granger says, walking up to me. "Any idea how to handle the Slytherins?"

"Yes" I smirk: "I've been a spy for the Dark Lord this entire time, trying to get close to Potter. I will warn them about the attack and tell them to meet the Dark Lord out front. They will need to open the gate for him."

"Won't that help him?" Granger asks.

"Of course" I say: "But this is Voldemort we're talking about, he'd know a way to get in anyway."

"That's true" Potter said, coming from the other side: "The DA has gathered. Only Luna hasn't turned up, any idea where she is?" he asks me.

I nod: "She's propably in one of her hiding spots, having a seizure."

"What? We've gotta go find her!" Potter says quickly.

I shake my head: "It's a hiding spot, Potter, you can't find it. She's hidden at her best and the seizure won't end until the fight is over."

"Very well" Potter says: "The children are gathered together, will you go handle the Slytherins?"

"I'm on my way" I say, moving away.

* * *

I enter the Slytherin common room with a sneer. The Slytherins stare at me and then Nott opens his mouth.

"Save me your insults, Nott" I hiss out as if I'm angry: "I've heard enough of those. Now... the Dark Lord is attacking Hogwarts. He gave me the order to make sure that all those who are marked get their asses outside so he can enter the grounds without too much work. I will stay behind, see if I can take some of them down before they go outside."

"Why would the Dark Lord take a message to you?" Nott sneers: "And where is that damn message? I want to read it too!"

"Oh please, Nott, as if you could understand it, and did you really think the Dark Lord would send letters?" I ask him: "He's got better methods then those. I suggest you make sure you are ready when he comes."

"Who says you aren't lying?" Crabbe asks me.

I sneer at him: "Did you really think my father would disown me? Are you insane? What's the chance he'll get another powerful son like me? In case you are wondering, this was all set up, from the beginning. I fooled Potter, Granger, Weasley, Longbottom and even their little seer, Lovegood. She sees the most amazing things, you know. The Dark Side has power beyond what the Light could _hope_ to have. We will win this war, and every other one after that. With Lord Voldemort guiding us, our leader, and his personal army..." I trail off and smirk at Nott: "Did you know you will be taken into his inner circle? He will praise you for all the Aurors and light-sided fools you will kill today. You will make your way up in the ranks till the only one above you will be some other inner circle members, and they can't live forever."

"And what about you?" Nott asks: "Where will you end up, Malfoy?"

I smirk, disgusted by being even called that, but holding it back. "Me? Why, Nott, I'm the son of the righthand man of the Dark Lord, where do you _think_ I'm going to end up?"

"He's chosen you?" Baddock asks incredously.

I have no idea what they were talking about, so I try to talk my way around it: "Nothing is certain yet."

Nott snorts: "I almost feared you would say you were chosen. Like the Dark Lord would ever choose someone like you to become his companion."

"Like I said, nothing is certain yet" I say: "But we're running out of time, I suggest you act quickly. I will remain here so as to keep the others safe. I will guide them to the Great Hall and meet you out on the field." I turn to the students; "Everyone, please form a line from first year to last, and we'll go to the Great Hall. Pansy, do make sure to follow, wouldn't want you to get hurt, being pregnant and all. Everyone ready? Very well, let's go."

* * *

"You will remain here, until the battle is over" Dumbledore instructs: "During this time, Collin Creevey will be the one to make sure you all behave. The doors will be sealed into place and can not be opened unless the ones who cast it will open it again, you do not have to fear the Death Eaters coming in. Sleep well, good night" he ends with a whisper and walks backwards out of the Hall, quickly closing the door and him and the teachers start to chant.

Dumbledore turns troubled blue eyes - no twinkle in sight - to the doors who lead outside, they are wide open, the darkness is kreeping forward from the gates, in the sky, a green skull with a snake coming out of his mouth: "It's going to be a long night."

* * *

I stand next to one of the DA members, it's a younger Ravenclaw, whom I couldn't be bothered to remember the name of. I exhale, testing my movements. When I stop I knew I am ready, if I can't kill Lucius now, he had been right. I would be weak, and there would be no way I could've ever be worthy of the Malfoy name. But I know I am, and as I see Voldemorts troops getting closer, I smirk. Watch out, Lucius, here I come.

* * *

Before we start the Dark Lord gives off a speach that apparently, every Dark Lord had to do before beginning a fight. About how we are weak, and he might spare us if we just gave up. The others stand there serieus, but I can't stop myself, even though the situation is serious, I laugh, loudly.

The Dark Lord turnes to me, and casts some spells, that nearly rip my shields, but they held on - barely.

I purr at him and turn my eyes towards Lucius: "Daddy, I hereby challenge you to the right to the Malfoy Heritance. If you accept, we fight. If you refuse... I will claim it anyway."

"You impudent, spoiled brat" Lucius hisses, his blue eyes freezing over: "I accept."

A white dome appears around us, and as the rest of the soldiers scatter and fight against the enemy, my eyes rest solely on Lucius. The dome is made to make sure we could not be interrupted, old blood magic.

"You should never have challenged me, Draco. I will win" Lucius says.

I don't deem that an answer worthy, and merely throw a cutting curse at Lucius. He is too late to react and there appear gatches in his robe and chest. Shame I didn't cut him higher, might have slashed his throat.

* * *

The curses fly as I try to keep up with Lucius' pace, but he is older with more battle experience. I need to think of something soon if I want to remain alive.

"What is it, boy?" Lucius hisses: "Getting tired? Knew you were not word my time, boy!"

I have only practised this once, and only got it after at least twenty tries, but I need to do it. I swirl around, holding my breath. A moment later I throw a cutting curse at Lucius from behind, as he is just turning, the curse hits him in his moving neck. He helds up a hand towards the blood flowing out, but it does not look like he's about to die. When his hand pulls back, there seems to be no damage. But there had been blood loss. It will make him weak. I cast another curse and watch as he barely blocks it. _Without his wand hand he's nothing._ The thought goes trough my head and I quickly shield myself from his attack, before casting a blood boiling curse and a ripping charm in quick order. He's on time to block the first one, but the ripping charm goes through, like I hoped for. Instead of ripping off part of his arms however his wand rips in two parts. Even if he brought a second wand, it can't work as well as the one he dueled with before. I raise my wand and shoot off another curse, Lucius collapses on the grond. The white dome is still up, he's alive.

But for how long?

* * *

I always thought Lucius wouldn't die without some sort of desperate act. I was clearly wrong.

When Lucius dies, it's because of the blood boiling curse. That, added to all the wounds he's got, make his blood burst from his veins. He dies quickly after wards and the dome disappear.

I take a step forward, walking slowly towards the late Lord Malfoy. Magic starts to swirl around me. I am surprised how it feels to become the Head of the House Malfoy. As I look down at my hand I can only smirk as I see the Malfoy ring on my finger.

The fight is still going on around me and I quickly step towards the corpse in front of me. I see a dagger coming from his belt. I grasp it and stare at the design. The Lethal Malfoy Dagger, an heirloom which has killed many men already.

Mine to keep now.

* * *

The battle keeps on going around me. I look around, to see if there's someone I get to kill, but as I turn I see Harry Potter, on his knees in front of the Dark Lord. Oops. I didn't get the Malfoy Title just to loose it again when that man becomes the leader of the wizarding world.

I must think of a plan.

* * *

With black swirling robes and a white mask I stalk forward towards the Dark Lord. I certainly hope he doesn't notice I'm shorter then his precious Lucius.

The Dark Lord grins: "Hello, Lucius. I believe we've won the war."

"Congratulations, my Lord" I say, coughing trough my words so he might not notice I'm not Lucius.

The Dark Lord turns to smirk at Potter and I pull off my mask, letting Harry's mouth fall open.

Great. Has the boy never heard of playing along?

Without further ado I thrust the Malfoy dagger into Voldemort's back. He falls forwards on his knees and I wave franctically at Potter, who of course does nothing. He holds up his empty hands.

Great. He's lost his wand.

I close my eyes and try not to think about what I am about to do. I throw my wand over at Potter, who raises it, and - instead of just killing the Dark Lord - calls for his wand to come to him. He drops my wand on the floor and takes his own. During that time though. Voldemort has just turned around and is staring at me.

I have no way to defend myself, so I let go and try to jump out of the way of the spell coming towards me. This wasn't what I practised for.

I hear Harry shout a curse from behind Voldemort. And just before everyhting goes black, I can see Voldemort collapsing forward towards me. His red eyes dull.

The last thought I have is: _Did we win? _just before I surrender to darkness.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, there are still some chapters left, I don't know when those will be updated, but I hope soon.  
**

**Please don't hate me for the late update.  
**

**Lady K. Malfoy**


	8. Chapter 8

I open my eyes to the sight of a greasy old stone wall. My first thought is why is there such a wall in a hospital? The second thought is, there is no such wall in a hospital. Conclusion: I am not in a hospital. I notice my brain seems slow on the uptake. Maybe the pain has something to do with it. My knee hurts badly from the fight with Lucius. I feel as if an infection has set in and I hope to Merlin it hasn't. My back is burning, even though I can't remember getting hurt there. Blood is dripping past my forehead into my eyes and when I try to wipe it off, I notice my hands are bound. I'm hanging spread-eagled on chains, my face to the wall.

How do I get myself into situations like this?

* * *

I lost concious, and the next time I open my eyes two man are behind me. Their gruff voices don't promiss much good. I wonder if they're on the light side or the dark side. At least I know they are not on _my _side.

"Ya reckon he'll be 'wake soon?" one of the man asks the other.

"We can find out" the other says.

I hear footsteps, then the sound of the whip. I bite my lip just in time to stop from screaming as it hits my back. No wonder it's burning. How long have I been out to have it burn so hard?

"No reaction" the second man says.

"Don't matter, give 'm some" the other speaks.

The whip comes down again. I try to stop from crying out. Just one thing left to do, lose concious.

I smash my knee into the wall and the world turns dark.

* * *

I don't know how long I've hung hear, but after I woke up during a whipping session and screamed they know I'm awake, they enjoy taunting me.

Their words don't hurt as much as the whip.

Time blurts together in this dungeon, and i wonder whether I'll ever be saved before my body gives out to the strain. My energy is seriously depleted and I can no longer scream because my voice is gone. My mouth opens to a silent scream every time though.

If someone would only come save me.

* * *

I've given up hope. No one will come. Time blurts together, yes, but I do know I've been here long enough that if they would come save me they would already have done so.

* * *

Another session. My back is so decorated with whipmarks it doesn't feel like my back anymore. They are saying they'll start on my front soon. I can't stop them.

* * *

I'm more unconcious then concious. My body has given in to the strain. No food, no water, no energy.

* * *

I'm dreaming, I must be. There are people screaming. People running around. My sight blurts. There's woman, with brown, black and blond hair. A guy too. People in white coats. Where am I? Is this what comes with dead?

* * *

I open my eyes slowly. My back still hurts, but is no longer burning. My knee feels bad, but it seems to have been resting. Why are my hands down my side? Have I been left of the wall? What now? Am I to die soon? Am I dead? I don't know. can't remember.

The ceiling is white. Too white. I close my eyes and sleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the really short chapter, but this is the interface or something like that. **

**If you don't get it, explenations will come next chapter.**

**Signing out,**

**Lady K. Malfoy**


	9. Chapter 9

I open my eyes to the white ceiling, it's not as bright today. Where am I again?

"Lord Malfoy, you have woken up. Are you well enough to have some visitors?" a woman in a white robe asks me.

I groan and try to sit up. I can do it, but my left knee refuses to work. "Who?" I ask.

* * *

It's so loud. Granger, Weasley, Potter, Luna and Neville are all around my bed, talking. They're telling me what happened.

Potter saved me after he finally got out of the Hospital after the last blow Voldemort delivered. It took three months. Three months, while I was being tortured. By Aurors, apperently. They wanted someone to have revenge on, and that someone was me.

Luna and Neville are back together and Granger and Weasley are together as well. I don't know why the Weaslette isn't hanging on Potter's arm, but there must be a reason for it. Maybe they aren't as perfect as I thought?

I wish I could sleep.

* * *

I don't think I've ever been this happy before in my life to see a mediwitch. Mediwitch Conner has just told all of the people off and said that I should rest.

I sleep before she can turn back around to me.

* * *

"Lord Malfoy, you are in no way strong enough to stand yet!"

"Give me the bloody cane, lady" I say: "I am not in the mood to argue about this. I _will _see my brother being born today, and no one will stop me!"

The mediwitch looks scandalized but I just grimace as I sit op in bed. My left knee is still not working as it should be. But I got a cane.

My brother is being born, no one can stop me from seeing that.

* * *

I struggle to walk, but I can hear the noise of people in the waiting room near the room that Pansy is giving birth.

As I walk past the corner I see a lot of people. Potter, Luna, Neville, the Weasleys, Granger and some other people who I remember fighting on the side of the light at the Final Battle.

They grow silent as I walk closer. Then Potter takes a step forward and says: "Hello, Draco, how are you feeling?"

"Well enough to be able to see my brother" I answer, knowing I'm far from fine.

"Pansy is in the final stages" Granger tells me. "We shouldn't have to wait too long."

"Do you want to sit?" a dark-skinned man asks me as he stands from his seat.

I would've said I didn't, but my legs won't hold on long. "Yes, please" I say and he gives me his seat.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt" he says, holding out my hand: "Pleasure to meet you."

"Draco Malfoy" I answer: "You probably know that. Is there a reason you are here, except for my brother's birth?"

"Hoping to see you" he says: "Want to let you know you're not alone in this world.

I look around me and smile: "I'm not alone."

* * *

Finally my brother is born and I'm allowed to see him. Kingsley helps me into the room. Potter already's got a seat standing next to Pansy's bed. She's feeding her firstborn child.

"Hello, Draco" she says, her voice sounding hoarse.

"Hello" I answer, sitting down: "Is he okay?"

"Perfect, ten fingers, ten toes." She smiles at me, but looks uncertain.

"Nothing less for a Malfoy." I answer, smiling slightly: "When you're done, can I hold him?"

"Certainly" she answers and finishes feeding him.

* * *

I'm holding my brother, he's the most perfect child I've ever seen. "Welcome to the Malfoy family" I whisper to him, planting a kiss on his forehead: "It's our job to restore it to it's upper grace, my dear little brother. You will be raised perfectly."

"You accept him?" Pansy asks, her throat thight.

"Yes" I answer: "You're both Malfoys, and that will stay that way. Do you have a name for him?"

Pansy shakes her head: "No, you may give him one."

I smile and gaze down at the little baby who's already got me wrapped around his small fingers.

"Then welcome to the family, Antares Timothy Malfoy."

* * *

**The End.**

**There's a poll on who you want Draco to end up with in the sequel of this story, you can find it on my author's page. I can't garanty that the sequel will be up soon, it might take a long time, but I'm definitely thinking of writing one. We all want to know what happens to Antares Malfoy.**

**BTW Antares is a star and Timothy is the name of Pansy's father (found that on a site, not sure if it's real, but I like the name.**

**Signing out,**

**Lady K. Malfoy**


End file.
